


Pact

by Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, Angst, Conquest Path, Hardships, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Plot, Recovery, Redemption, Regrets, Romance, Scarred, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf
Summary: The sad truth is that justice is an illusion; a child’s fairytale. There is no light path that always leads to good, nor dark path that leads to evil. To believe that, to see the world in black and white, is missing half the picture. All that matters are the choices we make; especially the hard ones.





	1. Nohr

**A/N: Hey y'all! It's Mura-kun here. So, I tried writing this a year more or less ago. I thought we should do a re-write. Why? Um, well, I lost my previous document of it. So, we'll be starting from scratch. Hehes**

**This first one is going off the path of Conquest. There will be a separate story for the path of Birthright and the path of Revelations. If y'all want me to include any of the paralogues then please let me know.**

**I hope you all enjoy what happens in this first chappie. I'm excited because Fates is my absolute favorite game to play. Writing pics for it is freaking awesome. Please favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its characters.**

**Pact**

**Chapter 1: Nohr**

_"You are the ocean's great waves…destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach… Yet, the waters ever change…flowing like time… The path is for you to climb…"_

_()_

Within the Kingdom of Nohr, Northern Fortress, is where the royal family dwells. Inside one of the rooms at the top of a tower is where the youngest of the five children of King Garon is kept. Unable to have left her inspirsonment, Corrin wishes for the day that she could leave to join the fray. Maybe today would be the day. It's what she hoped deep inside of her heart. Having been asleep, she could've sworn she heard something within her dream. It had been such a strange one too.

"Time to wake up, Lady Corrin," called a feminine voice, causing the princess to flutter her eyes open.

Another feminine voice piped up, "Hey, wake up! Up and at 'em!"

Soon enoug she wakes up, still feeling mostly sleepy, "h,Huh? What are you talking about? It's still dark outside."

"Listen well, Princess. It may be dark, but it is indeed in morning. You have practice today," stated Gunter, knowing that the crown prince would be waiting for her.

"I have taken the liberty of readying your armor, and, er, pounding out the dents. Your brother is a fearsome opponent, is he not?" Asked the butler known as Jakbo, shedding a soft smile, knowing it's rather early except it's necessary to ensure that she awoke at the proper time.

"Ugh, fine," she sighed, rubbing the last dregs of sleep out of her cobalt eyes. "I'm still not completely awake though…"

"Oh, we can help you with that! Felicia, would you please assist me?" Asked flora, mischief apparent between them for the method they would be using.

The said other woman smirked before responding, "Sure thing."

The two women touched Corrin's face. With ease, the two used some ice magic. It immediately perked the brunette haired woman right away. Normally, they either used this or dumped a bucket of water on her. At least this time it had been using their own magical abilities. It's a more….natural way of going about it.

"Cold cold cold! I'm awake! Totally awake now," shivered Corrin, going to get ready, knowing it's best not to keep Xander waiting too long.

"That's how we deal with slugabeds in the Ice Tribe," giggled Flora, pleased that she and Felicia could be of assistance.

"Trust me, I know," sighed Corrin. "I wish I could have finished the dream I was having though."

Raising a brow, Jakob inquired, "Interesting. Do tell, milday. What kind of dream was it?"

"It was...strange. Some people who look like Hoshidans kept calling me their sister. But all of my brothers and sisters are here in Nohr," explained Corrin, washing up quickly before getting dressed along with donning her armor that has the crest of Nohr emblazoned upon it.

"Ah, perhaps we should talk about your dream another time" suggested Flora, knowing it must be exciting for Corrin to go out for practice training.

"It's time for you to get going, milady. Prince Xander is waiting for you!

()()()()()

Having left the room, Corrin walked through the corridors until finding the right door to lead out into the training grounds. Finding the right path, she hummed softly to herself while on this bit of a ways to get there. Having her sparring sword strapped to her left hip, she looked forward to this, appreciating that her older brother helped teach her how to use weapons. Her other brother, Leo, and her sister, Camilla, taught her how to use magic. What Corrin looks like is a female at the age of a few months past eighteen. Having long wavy brunette hair, she has it in a ponytail majority of the time. It falls nicely down to the middle of her back. Cobalt eyes and fair skin, she felt more than comfortable in her own skin. The complexion she has is fair. There's an ample amount of muscle on her as well. The clothing on her person underneath the armor isn't the traditional type. Instead of a dress, Corrin has a tunic and leggings along with a pair of leather boots.

After a while, she finally reached the correct spot atop the roof. This is where she has come to before when it's time to spar with Xander. It's not the usual type of training grounds anyone expected. There's a clash of metal hitting metal when the practice match begins. Unfortunately, Corrin is beaten by Xander)

"That's our brother for you. You won't beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day," noted Leo, hiding a small smile, knowing she tries her hardest to keep up with the rest of them.

"Giving up so soon, Corrin?" Teased Xander at seeing how it seemed she still needed some more time for improvement as they all do from time to time. "I expect more of you. You are a princess of Nohr! Pick up your sword and try again."

Biting her lower lip, she rose to her feet, hesitant on picking up her blade again, "But, Xander, I-"

Being cut off, her brother assured her with, "We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies. Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a hit on me today...he may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress anytime soon."

Gawking in astonishment of this, she asked, "What?! D-did he really say that? That's insane!"

Chuckling lightly, he hoped those words would help her, now teasing her instead, "Motivated, are we? Then use that fire to best me in battle. If you would see the outside world beyond the view from your window, defeat me. Prove that all of the time I've devoted to training you has not been in vain."

Shortly after, the second match began. What Corrin hoped is that she would be able to show her progress to him. This would only be with blades. Nothing else would be used for this. Having already picked back up her weapon, she parried his uppercut, blocking it before backing away to attempt a hit of her own. The clang of metal hitting against metal could be heard resounding across the rooftop once again between the two siblings.

"You swing timidly, without resolve. You must genuinely try to kill me," said Xander sternly, knowing this is a test for her.

A quick succession of moves passed. To his pleased surprise, Corrin had accomplished the objective with flying colors. It had taken a good amount of time of course. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she sheathed her sword, hoping that had been sufficient enough. It did worry her what the others and father would think, hoping she would be able to join them in the battle to defend their homeland now that she's proven herself.

"Hmm, looks like that wound needs attention. In that case..," mused the older male, using a special ability only those of royal blood are capable to use that's called the Dragon Vein.

"Ah! There was a Dragon Vein here?" Asked Corrin, not knowing there would be any in their own home.

"Yes, you should have sensed it as well," answered Xander calmly, not minding explaining these things along with others. "The blood of dragons flows in your veins, as it does in all royals. You must learn to harness this draconic power wherever you may find it. Heal your wounds, Corrin, then find the courage to come at me again."

After she had recovered her health, Corrin inwardly sighed, guessing the first victory hadn't been enough to sway him. Hopefully this second excursion would work. The clamor of sparring spurred up again between the two siblings.

This time, Xander seemed even more so pleased by this display, "Good. Now that you've recovered some of your strength, try again."

After a while, Corrin finally defeated him for a second time. It made her pant a bit from the exertion of it all. Though she enjoyed spending time with her siblings, knowing that this is how they improve their skills. At least it helped to ensure that she would be able to join them. That's what she yearned for, not wanting to fall behind. Plus, when she's approved to leave then she can have her dark pegasus. One thing she knows is that she's destined to become a knight.

"Well done," praised Xander, getting back up to his feet, dusting himself off. "You're getting stronger everyday."

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without your, uh, tough love," admitted Corrin, blushing a little.

"I disagree," countered Xander, sheathing his blade. "I believe you have natural talent. Some day, you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr."

"Now you're just teasing me," pouted Corrin, unsure if he's being serious or not.

Laughing lightly at this, he replied with, "You know me all too well, little sister. I never joke about serious matters. I mean what I say. You could be the one to bring light to our kingdom so long shrouded in darkness."

"Wow," is all she could think to say in response of this, blinking a few times, smiling softly at how much faith he has in her.

"Typical," huffed Leo, having witnessed the entire sparring match. "You know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right? It takes more than brawn to accomplish anything in this world."

Sighing, Corrin shook her head at his remark, "Leo, he didn't mean-"

"Calm yourself, little brother. You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, you're a talented mage with formidable magical abilities," murmured Xander softly, knowing while he is stern there's a soft side of the hardened warrior that only his loved ones get to see."Hmm. Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power," muttered Leo, blushing a bit, though tried to hide it.

"Oh, that reminds me of something I've been meaning to tell you, Leo," piped up Corrin, grabbing his attention.

Raising a brow, he looked over at her, "Something important enough to derail this conversation?"

"Um, well, your collar is inside out," sweatdropped Corrin, figuring she should bring it up if no one else would.

Blinking a few times, he blurted out, "What?!"

Shaking his head, Xander can't help except to give a small smile, amused by this, "It would appear someone got dressed while still half-asleep.."

Running away, he went to go fix it, frustrated that he would let such a thing pass him by. Instead of the garb of the warriors, he has the robes of a highly skilled mage. This includes gloves on his hands that are inscribed with various runes.

"Ugh! Wh-why didn't you say something earlier?" Scowled the blonde haired male.

"Haha, sorry, Leo. But that sort of thing is what makes you so lovable," replied Xander to him, having trouble not laughing a bit.

"Absolutely," agreed Corrin.

"Hmph..," grumbled Leo, coming back after fixing his collar to be the right side up.

From the entryway to the roof, comes out Camilla and Elise. Xander is the oldest at twenty-six years old. Leo is twenty-three while Camilla is twenty-one. Elise is a year or two older than Corrin. The Nohrian princes and princesses are all blonde haired and blue-eyed except for Corrin. It made her wonder at times if she really belonged here.

"Are you alright, Corrin? Did you get hurt at all during practice? If you did, let me know right away so I can take extra-special care of you," asked Camilla in worry, being somewhat of a mother figure to her two younger siblings.

"I'm perfectly fine. As always, thanks for your concern," reassured the other woman, giving a gentle smile to her in appreciation of the offer.

"I was worried about you too," pouted Elise, crossing her arms over her chest, being kind of childish though it's natural.

"I know, Elise. You wouldn't visit me all the time if you didn't care so much, right?" Asked corrin, knowing she means well.

"Heehee, do you like it when I visit?" Giggled the younger woman, eyes shining with glee of knowing Corrin enjoyed her company.

"Of course! I'm not allowed to leave this fortress, so visits are all I look forward to," this is said with a look in Corrin's eyes that appeared sad though she put on a smile to make sure Elise didn't feel bad about it.

Hugging her sister making them spin, the two giggled. Corrin liked to make Elise happy when she's able to. She's seen as the healer of the group, capable of using staffs and such. Corrin tried her best to ensure Elise felt good about what she does, knowing it helps having reinforcement about things.

"I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world," gushed out Elise happily.

Sighing, Leo doesn't know how to react to how she is majority of the time, "Elise, when do you intend to behave like the adult that you technically are?"

Camilla glared lightly at him, "Well, I for one think her cheer is a good complement to this gloomy kingdom, Leo. Don't make her feel bad for being herself."

Nodding in agreement, Corrin murmured, "Well said, Camilla. Every one of you is so dear to me. You've all been so patient and kind since I lost my memory... I don't even mind being quarantined when I'm with you. I'm so grateful to have you all."

Giving a nod, Xander obliged in responding with, "We are grateful to have you as well. But I have some-"

"Let me tell her, Xander! We have wonderful news! Father asked us to take you back to the capital. Isn't that exciting?" Explained Camilla to their younger sibling, knowing this is an imperative moment for her.

Gasping in shock, she hoped for this moment for such a long time, "Really?! Does that means-"

"Yes, it means that you can finally leave this drafty fortress. You must have been so lonely all this time, separated from the rest of the world... But now you'll be free," beamed Camilla, pleased that this has finally happened for her after such a long time.

"Maybe now I can join you all on the battlefield," pondered Corrin in wonder, excited to be a part of the rest of the world.

"There will be plenty of time to discuss the details with Father. Let us depart."

()()()()()

Inside of the fortress, Corrin spots the individual who takes care of the stables. Perhaps she could have a time to speak to her, knowing that she also takes care of her own stead. Hopefully nothing bad has happened in the time she's been kept cooped away from everyone else. Sure, she had the two maids along with the butler and tutor.

"I hear you can finally leave the fortress. You must be very happy. Gunter has asked me to go with you to the capital so I can look after the horses," said a woman with bleach colored hair with some black underneath, dressed in simple clothes that felt comfortable for her.

"Glad to hear it! I'd miss you if you weren't coming along too," admitted Corrin, feeling at ease knowing she would be coming along with the rest of them.

"Lilith, are the horses ready?" Questioned Xander, breaking up the idle chitchat between the two women for the moment.

"Yes, milord. Everything is ready, and the horses seem excited for the trip. They are all very fond of Lady Corrin. Probably from all her time in the stables..," confirmed Lilith to the crown prince, reassuring him all is well within her upkeep.

"Our sister does love animals. Such a kindhearted soul... Why, she even nursed an injured baby bird back to health one time," explained camilla to the stables woman.

"Ah, I see," mused Lilith, having heard the story before maybe or perhaps not, unsure of when she had heard mention of this.

"Lilith, is something wrong?" Corrin placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh...no. It's nothing," reassured Lilith, not wanting her to worry about it.

"As gripping as all this is, we should be on our way. We mustn't keep Father waiting," interjected Xander.

"Yes, let's go," chirped Corrin, having trouble containing her excitement of finally leaving here for the outside world.

"Flora, you and Felicia will remain here to watch over the fortress. Jakob and I will accompany Lady Corrin. We may be gone for some time. Take good care of this place in our absence," Gunter explained to the two women.

Bowing in response, Flora said, "Of course! You may rely on us. We'll ensure everything is secure here while you're gone."

"Safe travels," waved Felicia.

"Thank you. I hope to see both of you again soon; just not here."

**A/N: Eep, done with chappie one! I had planned on making it a longer chappie, but nah. I think this is a good length for the first one. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. As for the pairings I'm unsure of what it should be. Let me know in your comments please. Thanks loves!**

**I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. Hopefully I did a decent enough job with this. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever it's finished up. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!**


	2. Gift

**_Hey y'all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Pact. I'm terribly sorry for the wait on this. Other stories and life has been a bit hectic and all. Still, I'm in semester for college. I'm hoping that with stories like usual it'll be my way to de-stress a bit. So, hopefully I can get back to a regular schedule soonish. Enjoy loves! Hehes_ **

**Chapter 2: Gift**

Within the kingdom of Nohr is where the Capital of Windmire is located. Through the Castle of Krakenburg is where the group arrives at Corrin and her siblings are entering the castle. At one of the entrances, Elise waves at Corrin to catch up, before joining the others. They all go inside, separating to their own ways of what they will do here. What Corrin planned on doing is to see their father. King Garon would be waiting in the throne room)

"I see you made it here safely," noted the callous man.

"Yes, Father. Long have I wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again. I feel like I'm dreaming," admitted Corrin sheepishly.

"It is only thanks to your diligence that you are here. I am told you are now a warrior almost on par with Xander. You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world," commended the king, cracking a small albeit rare smile.

"But, Father, will she be alright outside of the fortress?" Asked Elise, sounding what the others are thinking.

"I worry about that as well. Isn't it dangerous for Corrin to live outside the fortress's magical barrier?" Asked Camilla with a similar sense of worry about this.

"I appreciate your concern, but I earned my way here. I'm ready to fight," reassured Corrin, having a fierce determination gleam in her eyes.

"As you know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido," interjected Garon, ignoring his other daughters words of worry towards the new addition to their ranks.

"Yes, Father. I have heard as much," agreed Corrin, inwardly worried herself, but put on a brave face, not wanting to go back to being locked up in a high tower while everyone else had the privilege to go to war.

"We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from you," explained Garon in through detail, skipping nothing to place a heavy emphasis on how important it is to know this.

Nodding her head, she replied, "I am aware of your expectations, Father. I have trained every day to become more like my siblings."

Giving it some thought, Garon came to the conclusion of what would transpire next, "Hmm…you show promise. But you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr properly."

Watching in anticipation, Garon takes out an impressive sword. It's known as Gangriel to most, but its name can be spelled more than one way out of all the rest. It's power is unknown. It's an item that the king kept on hand for this precise moment, having known one day Corrin would be capable of leaving the fortress to come here. Time is of the essence with ensuring she is put to the test.

"This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another world. With this sword at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease," said the king, handing it over to her, accepting it without an ounce of hesitation.

"Thank you for this generous gift, Father," she placed it in its sheath, looking forward to when she can put it to good use.

"Hmm… Generous indeed," mused Xander thoughtfully.

"Now, let us see you put that sword to its proper use… Bring out the prisoners!" Exclaimed the king, knowing this would test Corrin in more than one way.

A Nohrian guard said, "Yes, sire!"

 _Prisoners? Have they already captured some of our enemies?_ Thought the princess, opting to be cautious.

The prisoners come out, being led by the same guard who had departed to fetch them. Those in the shackles are a man and woman. Seeing them made Corrin freeze for a moment. A flash of memory came to mind, but made her feel dazed in the heat of the moment. Brushing it aside for now, Corrin agreed to contemplate further on it later. The time for that is not now when she'll need to prove herself. The last thign she wanted to do is hesitate, knowing in the world outside of the castle walls is a kill or be killed world.

"These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want to see your power with my own eyes. Use that sword to strike them down," Garon explained simply, entrusting that she would be able to carry this out without fault.

"I understand," said Corrin grimly, unseating her blade, knowing this wouldn't be easy, wondering if she's capable of taking someone's life away from them.

All of a sudden, Gunter shows up, "I shall join you, milady. My lance arm is perhaps rusty but still serviceable. Jakob, will you join us as well?"

"Naturally. I couldn't allow someone of your advanced years to bear the burden alone. Lady Corrin," obliged the butler, upholding his duty to serve even on the battlefield, "there is no need for you to soil your hands with this filth. Please relax and leave the fighting to us. Afterward, I will prepare you some tea."

"Thank you both for your assistance," said Corrin softly, eyeing the prisoners suspiciously, wondering why they seemed all too familiar to her. "Let's get this done quickly."

"I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain. What is your name, Nohrian princess?" Asked the red-haired woman clothed in traditional attire for someone of her clan, wielding a club.

"I'm Corrin," said the dark haired woman, keeping her guard up, knowing not to trust them even if there might be something else to this.

"Corrin… Can it be?" Muttered Kaze to himself in wonder of seeing her again.

"Huh? Have you heard of me?" Asked Corrin, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly.

"I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do," challenged the shinobi instead of answering her question.

"Remain focused, milady," warned Gunter, knowing this isn't easy on the princess, having many stresses on her shoulders with how the king has certain expectations. "This is no mock battle-a mistake here could cost you your life."

"Milady, I'm well trained in the dagger," said Jakob to defuse some tension. "It's effective both up close and at range. I can even attack foes hiding behind walls, which may prove useful."

Nodding, she decided to intervene with the foe. No, she wouldn't allow her curiosity get the better of her even though she did want to. It did bother her as to how Kaze seemed to know her. Choosing as to which of the prisoners she wanted to deal with first had her go after Kaze before Rinkah. That seemed to make the most sense.

"ninja's shuriken may not cut deep, but it can sap you of your strength. Your death need not come all at once," said the seasoned ninja, taking his stance while pulling out his weapon of choice. "Now, let's get this over with, shall we?'

Engaging with the enemy, Corrin didn't know how this would end up. Holding the sword given to her in hand, she clashed with the shurriken used against her. Thanks to Xander's training had helped very well. It ensured that she wouldn't sustain any fatal damage. The prisoners on the other end are those she can't promise won't sustain anything fatal in the heat of the battle they are now experiencing. Soon enough, she had won it against him. Now, there would only be one more remaining then she would receive her father's approval. That's what she hoped at least.

"I regret…nothing," are his last words before he's defeated.

Seeing her comrade fall, Rinkah said as she moved into her fighting stance, ready for what's about to come her way, "Behold the might of the Flame Tribe."

Raising a brow, Corrin did admire how fierce she is. It's something she would take away from this to become in such a way to ensure she's not hindered in any way from pursuing her goals in life. Engaging in battle with her proved harder than the first one to fall from her blade. It took longer than previously thought to defeat her. Likewise with Kaze, Corrin had allowed her to say her last words before she's finally defeated for good.

"Nohrian scum," hissed the fearsome woman before she fell.

"So this is how it ends," muttered Kaze, wondering how he and Rinkah had only been defeated and not killed yet.

"Phew! They're really tough, aren't they? I hope all Hoshidans aren't this strong," panted out Corrin, wiping the sweat from her brow, guessing this won't be the end of her test by the looks of it.

"Don't just stand there, idiot girl. Finish them," demanded Garon.

"But. Father…they're beaten. You want me to execute helpless prisoners?" Asked Corrin skeptically, looking out in disbelief of what he wanted her to do about this.

"You dare question me?" Roared the king in anger. "I order you to kill them."

"No! It's wrong," protested Corrin, standing her ground frimly.

"I won't argue the point any further," sighed the king, using Ragnarok on the prisoners instead of wasting any further time with this squabble.

" Oh gods," gawked Corrin in shock of seeing their father kill someone in front of her own eyes.

Using Ragnarok again, but Corrin blocks the attack instead of letting it land. No, she would not stand idly by while innocent lives only fighting to survive were slaughtered for a petty reason. Standing her ground is something she has learned during her time locked away. There's no possible way to sway her once she's made up her mind; especially in a time like this.

"Hm?" Kaze watched in awe.

"Corrin!" Exclaimed Elise in shock of what's going on. "What are you-"

"Unbelievable," Xander muttered except he couldn't help to be secretly proud of her for standing up for what she believes is right.

"You would defy me directly, corrin," glared their father, growing angered by this act of defiance.

"Father, please forgive her! She doesn't yet understand our situation," said Xander in an attempt to reason with him.

"Fine," huffed Garon, having made a decision of his own. "Xander, you kill them. If anyone gets in your way then kill them too."

Going over to the prisoenrs, Xander grimaces of seeing her try to stop him, giving a grim look, "Stand down, little sister. If you don't then I will be forced to strike you down."

Without another word, Corrin throws herself into a battle with him. The last thing she would do is back down even if it's at the cost of her own life. Taking the lives of those who are only fighting to survive another day is no reason to kill them haphazardly. Glaring daggers at him, Corrin planned on fighting with tooth and nail until she has no fight left to give.

"Why do you refuse, Corrin? You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies," asked Xander through gritted teeth.

"I know, but…this is different. These people can't fight anymore. Why not show mercy?" Asked Corrin in an attempt to reason with her brother even if it may not amount to anything.

"Please, don't fight him… My dear, sweet sister," Camilla tried to placate her even if it may not work.

(Sighing, Leo figured out well enough it'll fall onto him to stop this from escalating any further. It does annoy him that he has to be the peacemaker in all of this. Well, it at least gives him something to do instead of standing on the sidelines. Using Brynhildr to beat down both Kaze and Rinkah to then face Garon.

"Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted sister," announced Leo with a strained expression.

"Hmph," glared their father.

"I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of her," requested Leo wearily.

"Enough! I will consider the matter later," said their father before he leaves the room.

Frowning, Corrin turns on her heel to face him, "Leo! How could you?! They were beaten! There was no reason to execute them."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he told her, "Agreed. Now, hush."

"Leo, did you-" before she can complete her question, Xander walks into the middle of the Corrin and Leo.

"Enough, both of you. The battle is over," admonished their oldest sibling, tired from all of this, not wanting any further fighting to happen. "Mark my words, Corrin… One day, an act of kindness may be the death of you."

"Perhaps, but if I'm kind then I will die without regrets," retorted the woman with conviction, not capable of being swayed by just a flimsy warning.

"Well said. Guard, I would examine the prisoners' belongings. Bring their remains to my quarters," ordered Xander before leaving the room as well.

The Nohrian guard obliged, "Yes, Your Highness!

"Leo, your spell…"My spell was only enough to weaken them. Yes, I should have followed Father's orders. But Camilla and Elise always make such a fuss when I do anything to upset you," sighed Leo with a pinched look as if given no alternative.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for teasing you about your collar," said Corrin sincerely.

"You can repay me by not mentioning it again. Now, let's be on our separate ways. There's still much work to be done. Go see father after he's cooled down a bit. See if you can gain his forgiveness."

**_Oks, that's the end of this chappie. I know it's a bit short, but I don't want to make these too long/drawn out if you know what I mean. So, hopefully you don't mind the wait for this. I'll try to have the next chappie out shortly if possible._ **

**_I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out whenever I have it finished being written up. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


End file.
